Rio: Journ3y to Hawaii
by Project NICK
Summary: After 7 months in the Amazon, Blu and Jewel and everyone else return to Rio for a relaxing summer vacation... until they learn of a special surprise from Linda and Tulio. Also, Nigel is back, but his plan's a little more different this time. Story takes place after RIO 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: Journ3y to Hawaii**

_Author's Note: Now that I've gotten F&F over with, and after seeing the sequel to RIO, I can get back to writing these wonderful stories._

_However, the difference this time is that this story you're reading at the moment is taking place in the actual RIO universe, not in the one that I created, so any OC characters from my other novels will not appear in this story _

_In conclusion, I just want to give thanks to any fans out there who have really enjoyed my stories so I thank you very VERY much._

_Oh, and RIO is owned by FOX/BLUE SKY_

_################_

CHAPTER 1 - Anniversary Proposal

**{Setting: Amazon}**

"Okay, just got to twist a bit here... fix it up a little..."

"Hey, Dad, what you doing?"

Blu jumped up a little bit, turning to see his son, Tiago, who was somewhat of a mischievous but adventurous bird.

"Oh, it's something for your mom. To give as a gift. It's our anniversary in a few days."

Tiago frowned in confusion. "But I thought you guys just had your anniversary. Remember, Mom almost thought you'd forgotten it?"

"No, that was our WEDDING anniversary," replied Blu, even though he remembered how terrifying it would have been if he'd actually forgotten that day. "THIS will be for the day that I fell in love with her."

"You mean when she attacked you like a crazy person?"

"No, not THAT day, it's when I jumped out of an airplane to go after her. I said that I would never let her go, and then we-"

"Hey, Tiago, what's the holdup?"

The little bird looked out of the nesthole to see some of his new friends waiting for him, so he turned back to Blu, saying, "Oh, can you tell me the rest later, Dad? I got to show my friends how a firecracker works."

Nodding his head, Blu watched his only son fly away, while he went back to adjusting his gift.

"All right, so... hmmm... maybe if I go THIS way... wait, did he say...?"

_Ka-boom! "I'm okay!"_

Blu shook his head, chuckling, and went back to his gift when he heard his daughter, Bia, fly in from the trees. "Phew... I'm tired..."

"You okay, sweetheart?" Blu asked, watching his daughter drink from the nearby water pool.

(Luckily, it was a pool that NOBODY took a bath in. It was meant for drinking only.)

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay, Dad, I was just out learning some survival techniques from Grandpa."

She was referring to Eduardo, Jewel's long-lost father (before they had found him in the Amazon a few months ago), who was slowly getting on good terms with since he still wasn't entirely pleased that he was half domesticated.

"And how did that go?"

Bia gulped, and while using her own toothbrush her father had given her last Christmas, she shrugged her shoulders, then gave a "so-so" answer with her feathers.

When she finished rinsing, she added, "It took me two times to use my beak as a weapon against those vines. How'd you do when he took you?"

"Uh..." Blu still hadn't told Jewel and his other children how his first training day with Eduardo had been, but luckily, the subject had been changed once Bia noticed her father's gift.

"Whoa, cool! You made that yourself?"

Blu nodded his head. "I mean, it's a work in progress, but it'll be done before your mom's and mine's anniversary comes up."

"Didn't that already happen?" Bia said, tilting her head in confusion, then yawning. "I remembered Mom almost about to explode with anger cause she'd thought you had forgotten."

"No, that was our WED-DING anniversary," explained Blu. "But the one that THIS gift is for is just as special. It's for the day we fell in love."

Bia tried remembering the day her father was talking about. "Oh, you mean when she gave you the Heimlich maneuver cause you were choking on flower petals?"

"Well, close, but no, it wasn't," replied Blu. "It's when we were both falling out of a smuggler airplane, she thought I was crazy for going after her, and I said that-"

"Zzz zzz..." Blu turned to see that Bia was knocked out, lying in her bed, using her wings as a type of blanket.

Kissing her forehead, the young Macaw was about to finish up his gift work for tonight when he heard a familiar voice singing nearby.

"That was off da hook," exclaimed Pedro, a red-crested cardinal, even though Blu couldn't see him. "We'll start from there next time!"

"Gotcha," replied Carla, who was Blu and Jewel's eldest daughter, with vocal talent as perfect as... well, anything. "Oh, hi, Dad, where is Mom?"

"She's spending her last remaining time in the Amazon before we head back to Rio tomorrow morning," said Blu, knowing that, although their new and permanent home was here, Rio de Janeiro was still a special place to all of them and their friends.

"Oh, okay," she replied, going over to her bed when she noticed her father's gift. "Is that for Mom?"

Blu nodded his head. "Uh-huh, for our anniversary that's in a few days."

Carla's eyes lighted up with joy. "When you saved Mom and fell in love with her?"

_Finally, SOMEBODY gets it!_

"Yep. And I can't wait to see her expression when she sees it in front of-"

"Can I help you?"

Her question left him speechless for a few seconds. "Y-you want to help me?"

"Yeah, of course," replied Carla. "That way it'll feel more special to her."

So, for the next half hour, Blu and Carla worked on the "special" gift, and by the time Jewel had returned, all of their kids (including Tiago) had fallen asleep.

"Hi, honey," said Blu, also noticing that she was tired. "You have fun today?"

Jewel yawned, and nodded her head, saying, "Now I just want to sleep so that we can wake up early tomorrow... back to Rio..."

Her last sentence didn't sound like it came with much enthusiasm. "Yeah, Rio... you still want to go back, right?"

Hearing Blu's concern made Jewel wake up a little. "Oh, yeah, of course, honey. I mean, it's nothing like this, but it's almost like our second home. It's where I found you... where we had our kids..."

"And where I almost got attacked by flying fruit, a chainsaw machine, and a bunch of marmosets," recounted Blu, thinking about his first adventure in Rio.

Jewel chuckled, and held her mate's wings. "I'm fine, Blu, with going back to Rio... really... and besides, you know I'd do anything for you, too, right?"

"Of course I do," smiled Blu, looking at her for a few seconds before he remembered something. "Holy shoes, I almost forgot!"

He began to head out, much to Jewel's surprise. "Where are you going?"

"Me?" Blu said, stopping before he could leave off. "Oh, nothing, just going to go see Nico and Pedro about something. It'll be real quick."

Usually, she would want to know more, but Jewel was too tired to press any issues, so she yawned, and said, "Oh, then... don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," smiled Blu, kissing her on the cheek goodnight before flying away.

It was true that he was going to go see Nico and Pedro, but Blu "forgot" to mention another bird that he would be seeing...

_{The Amazon - Waterfall Cavern)_

"About time you showed up, love hawk," replied Pedro, seeing the blue macaw flying nearby.

As Blu landed in front of him, Nico (a samba loving parakeet with a bottle cap hat) came down to join them. "No, it's cool, Pedro, he's musician early. Right, Blu?"

"Well, considering what we're about to talk about," replied Blu. "That sounds pretty accurate. So, where's, um...?"

"Hey, hey, I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

Blu looked up to see another blue macaw come down to join them, except this Macaw had a more suave and handsome look, including some beautiful feathers that resembled his hair. "How you been, Blu?"

"I'm okay, Roberto," said the young Macaw, smiling a little. "Just, uh, hoping to get this plan right."

"Hey, no worries, amigo," said Roberto, placing a wing around Blu. "We're gonna think of the perfect song for us to sing while you do your thing with JuJu."

"Wait, us?" Pedro looked at Nico and Roberto with confusion. "How come you're not gonna sing it to her?"

Blu looked a bit shy as he admitted, "Well, I'm not exactly Lionel Richie, Jr. ... my voice isn't as good as you three, or even Jewel's."

Nico shook his head, saying, "I'm starting to get second thoughts on this, buddy. If you want her to know you still love her, she's got to see into YOUR eyes and hear YOUR voice, not ours. We'll help you write it, but we gotta teach you how to sing as best as you possibly can."

"Then, it's gonna be a long night," replied Roberto. "So, then... what exactly do you want Jewel to hear, Blu?"

"Um..." Blu said, thinking. "Well... it can't just be about love and her?"

Roberto replied, "Well, sorta... it depends on what you're singing about. For example..."

Clearing his throat, Roberto opened his beak to sing an example of a love song

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that _

_I would change _

_Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world _

_Stops and stares for a while_

_Cause, girl, you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_Yeah _

After he finished, the handsome bird looked at the three birds in front of him. "See?"

Pedro and Nico looked at each other, and the cardinal said, "Oh, yeah, this is DEFINITELY gonna take a while."

###################

"So how you feeling now, little boy Blu?"

The exhausted Macaw gave him a thumbs up, and said, "Fine... uh... thanks... gonna... go... sleep at home."

Roberto chuckled, and he gave Blu a pat on the back. "You did good, man, Jewel's gonna love your song."

However, just before he flew off to his own nest, Blu said, "Hey, wait... um... I want to ask you something."

##############

After finishing his conversation with Roberto, the young macaw finally returned home to his nest, got into bed next to Jewel, and knocked out after closing his eyes.

He was going back to spend a summer in Rio after almost spending half of the new year in the Amazon.

Or... at least... he thought he was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Rio: Journ3y to Hawaii**

_Chapter 2 - Back to Rio_

_Author's NOTE: Ha, i'm really glad you guys are enjoying my story :) Seriously it means a lot._

_Oh, and in response to a guest review, I know I can't compare between Blu and Roberto, but (for now) he thinks of him a LITTLE bit as this bird she could have ended up with and... well... you'll see in this chapter_

_################_

"Okay, then, are we all ready?" Blu said.

It was around 7:30am (at least, according to Blu's guess since they didn't have a clock), and the macaw family was getting ready to leave.

"So do we take anything with us, Mom?" yawned Tiago, who had spent as much fun as he could last night with his friends doing crazy stuff.

"Not really," replied Jewel. "We didn't really bring anything with us when we came over here."

Drinking some water, Bia was about to join her family when she noticed something put away in the corner. "Dad? You aren't bringing your fanny pack?"

To everyone's surprise, Blu said, "It's not important... I mean, we're getting picked up by Linda and Tulio at the dock."

"You mean we're going on a cruise?" Tiago said, waking up. "Awesome!"

Before Blu could reply to that, he was suddenly squeezed tightly by a more bigger blue macaw female bird, who said, "Oh, I wish you could stay longer, Stu!"

"It's B-B-Blu," gasped the young Macaw.

Another voice spoke up, saying, "Mimi, don't make my daughter a widow already."

Aunt Mimi released Blu from her grasp, with the young macaw finding himself in front of Jewel's father, Eduardo, leader of the macaw tribe they were now in. "Hello, sir."

"Daddy, this is a surprise," replied Jewel, in honesty. "I thought you and Roberto were going on a hike today."

"I was, but I haven't seen him yet," Eduardo said. "But this is more important; I won't be seeing my daughter or my grandkids for a whole summer. Doesn't Pop-Pop deserve something special?"

With a laugh, Bia and Tiago and Carla all gave Eduardo a warm hug, bringing a smile to Jewel's heart.

Blu was silent for a little bit before Eduardo turned to look back at him, making the bird stand up straight as if he was a general. "Oh, and we'll all definitely miss you, sir, even if-"

"Blu."

"Yes, sir?"

Eduardo sighed, and he said, "I'm going to say this now before it's too late... I never got to fully give you my thanks for what you did to my- no, for OUR family, and uniting us with Felipe and his tribe against the loggers.

"And even though I'm not fond of humans, those two that we saved aren't so bad after all."

Then, Blu's smile grew as he heard his father-in-law say, "You've earned my respect, and my trust..."

He nodded in agreement, and said, "Thank you, sir. I would do anything for my family."

"And that's why I'm also giving you my blessing," replied Eduardo, then glancing over to Blu's children. "But I might be a little late on that part... oh, and call me Eduardo now."

Before Blu could reply, all of the Macaws turned around after hearing someone crying, and they saw Nico holding onto Pedro.

"I'm sorry everyone," replied Nico. "I just love these happy endings."

#################

A few minutes later, Blu and Jewel and their children, along with Nico and Pedro, began flying towards the dock, which was a few miles away from their new home.

"You okay, honey?" Blu said, noticing a little difference in his wife.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing," said Jewel. "I just thought Roberto would have came with my dad to say goodbye."

"Well, I'm sure he had an important thing to do," shrugged Blu. "He's like... uh... your daddy's future successor, right?"

Jewel nodded her head, but she still looked a bit upset.

_It'll be okay, Blu... wait until we leave..._

#############

"Look, there they are," exclaimed Tulio, pointing up at the sky, from the top deck.

Linda turned around, grinning widely as she saw her favorite Macaw family and their other bird friends.

As for the birds, Tiago saw what mode of transportation they'd be taking back to Rio, which made him say, "Whoa, see, we ARE taking a cruise!"

"I... guess... so," said Blu, who was definitely surprised as he flew over to the two humans.

As the birds landed on the top deck, Tulio was joined by Linda as he said, "Hey, guys, sorry if this seems a bit... unusual... but we have a surprise for you. Oh, and this is just a rental, by the way."

Turning to Linda, Blu squawked out a few sounds, as if he was asking what the surprise was.

"Nuh-uh, Blu," smiled his former home companion. "You'll all find out when we go back home."

"Aw shucks," thought Tiago. "I wanted to know!"

"Well I ain't complaining," laughed Nico, even though Linda and Tulio couldn't understand him.

As everyone got on board, Jewel looked at Blu, and said, "I have an strange feeling about this."

"Well, it's not like anything bad is going to happen to us," shrugged Blu. "This isn't exactly the Titanic, honey."

###########

_{Background Music}_

_Con La Mano Arriba_

_Cintura Sola_

_Da Media Vuelta_

_Sacude Duro_

_No Te Quites Ahora_

_Que Esto Sólo Empieza_

_Mueve La Cabeza_

_Sacude Duro_

_Balança que é uma loucura_

_Morena vem a meu lado_

_Ninguém vai ficar parado_

_Quero ver mexe kuduro_

_Balançar que é uma loucura_

_Morena vem a meu lado_

_Ninguém vai ficar parado_

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…_

_Vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…_

_Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro_

_Oi, oi, oi…_

As the boat sailed away, Nico and Pedro took to the skies, while the kids explored the ship... at least, Bia was, while Tiago was relaxing by a bird-sized Jacuzzi and Carla was jamming out in a cabin to her iPod nano.

"Best family vacation so far," laughed the macaw boy. "Ohhh, SO relaxing!"

However, for some reason, Blu and Jewel were told to wait on the top deck because there was another surprise.

"What's more surprising than them renting a big ship just to head back to Rio?" Jewel had said as they'd been left alone.

Blu just smiled as they both heard a voice behind her say, "Well, in all honesty, I'd just be happy with going anywhere with family."

Jewel gasped with surprise as she turned around, her jaw almost dropping. "Oh meu queijo e polvilha... Roberto?"

The young bird looked at Blu, who just shrugged. "No worries, it's just something she picked up from me."

"What in... how did you..." Jewel exclaimed, unable to say a full sentence.

Roberto held up his wings in defense, saying, "Hey, I can't take all the credit here, JuJu, talk to the big bird right there."

"BLU?!" Jewel was even more surprised. "How did you... when did he..."

Blu just chuckled, and said, "I'll tell you later, okay? For now let's enjoy going back home."

#############

"Thanks so much, Blu," replied Roberto after he and Jewel had finished a conversation, with her going to join her children.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal or anything," he replied. "Just didn't want Jewel getting too homesick."

Roberto nodded in agreement, and it was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Uh... Blu... listen, I want to apologize for, er, any wrong appearance I gave to you."

Blu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, we're both, uh, eye-pleasing macaws," explained Roberto, hoping the conversation would not become awkward. "Only difference is that-"

"You have better hair, a more experienced singing voice, and know Jewel a little more than me," replied Blu. "But I guess we really are just the same... um... thanks, Roberto."

"No problem, buddy... and, hey, I'll think of some nickname for you, too."

Blu laughed, and said, "Well, I do appreciate that, thank you."

Maybe him slapping Roberto after his "NO more crackers" freak out brought out a little bit of change.

"So..." sighed Roberto, looking all around. "Rio de Janeiro. What's it like?"

Blu thought of how to explain the colorful and musical city to him. "Um... well... you'll just have to see for yourself."

Roberto agreed with him, but then, he noticed that Blu was thinking about something. "What's up?"

"I feel like we've forgotten something."

###############

"Aw, they forgot about me!" Luiz moaned, who had just woken up. "Why does everyone do that?"

######################

_{Background Music}_

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle_

_Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah_

"Whoa," said Roberto, looking at everything from the market to the mountains and the Chris Redeemer statue. "This is beyond cool."

The decked out ship was slowly pulling in towards Rio, which was only a few miles away.

_Veja como é rico o nosso riso_

_O sol é feliz de saber rir também_

_Água verde rindo, mares vindo_

_Tudo é samba, e o samba vem sambar meu bem_

_Para ter um amor e um pouquinho de Rio_

_Onde a paixão é o riso de alguém_

_Vou te dar calor e um carinho de ritmo_

_Todo meu amor por natureza vem, vem_

"Go on, Blu," said Linda, looking at her former pet. "Take your family and friends and go have some fun. Our surprise isn't for a few days anyway."

Not getting her last part, Blu looked at everyone else, and after a few minutes, they flew away from the ship, heading into the majestic city.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle_

_Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah_

"So, this is where you guys met?" Roberto asked.

"Uh huh," replied Jewel. "And it definitely wasn't something we expected."

_É tanta beleza a se perder de vista_

_Cidade floresta, meu cantinho quintal_

_Faz 40 graus para esquentar a vida_

_Faz uma batida pra ficar legal_

_Laje, a minha nave no alto do morro_

_Todo dia é dia de beijar o sol_

_Samba na batida projetos e rimas_

_Não tem fantasia tudo é carnaval_

"Well, I'm impressed," replied Roberto. "So, what do you guys do for fun?"

Nico and Pedro both laughed, with the parakeet saying, "Why don't you come with us, Robbie?"

Jewel wanted to say something, but Blu said, "Hey, he'll be fine, honey... besides, I want to j honestly take a nap."

She looked at Blu, smiling mischievously. "Sure, honey... but let the kids go with them, too. I want to have some 'fun' of my own."

"Well, why do we need to... Ohhh..." Blu had begun to protest, but then, Jewel nuzzled the side of him with her beak in an affectionate way.

_Let me take you to Rio, Rio_

_Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle_

_Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah_

_**It feels so good to be home, **_thought Blu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rio: Journ3y to Hawaii**

_Chapter 3: Lunchtime_

"Blu, are you SURE you wanna do this?"

"Yeah. Sort of. A little bit... I just don't want any of us to get hurt anymore."

A while after they had served some "fun time", Blu and Jewel went over to Tulio's work station, where injured animals all around Rio were treated with care.

And two particular animals were currently inside of Tulio's aviary, former home of Jewel when he'd found her alone and lost.

"Oh, Nigel, isn't this great?" A pink-and-black tropical frog that was climbing a tree was speaking to her companion. "It feels like we're back at the Amazon!"

"Yes, it's an absolute blast," grumbled Nigel, a sulphur-crested cockatoo that had a villainous history with Blu.

Thanks to Tulio, he had been able to fly a little better, but to fly perfectly would definitely take a long time.

And all the previous months had somewhat died down his evilness, though he wasn't exactly a carefree and go-lucky bird just yet.

"Aw, come on, Nigh," replied Gabi, who was in love with him in a way similar to Amy Rose with Sonic the Hedgehog. "You can't keep plotting revenge on those blue birds. I mean, I'd thank them SO much for these past few months of being with you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nigel said. "And I'm NOT plotting my revenge; I'll never make a perfect plan as long as my wings around like THIS, but at least they're staying at that bloody jungle."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of some type of hatch opening, followed by a voice that said, "Never thought I'd be back in here."

"Impossible..." said Nigel.

But it wasn't after he saw Blu and Jewel approach him cautiously, with Nigel going from looking confused to a frowny face as Gabi hopped down towards them.

"Oh, hey, hi, you two!" The female frog exclaimed. "Hey could you thank that one daughter of yours for me? I've been REALLY glad that I'm not a poisonous mammal!"

Sensing that she still loved Nigel a little too much, Jewel said, "Well, I'm surprised you're not."

As for Nigel, he simply looked at Blu with a frown. "Should I be shocked to see you in this place?"

"I don't think so," replied Blu. "But, um... look... maybe it'd be best for, you know, the two of us to call a truce. You know... make peace?"

Before Nigel could answer, Gabi piped up, "Oh, we're fine with doing that, Blue Blue! It's the least we can do since your human friends brought us here."

"Can I PLEASE get a word in edgewise?" Nigel growled, turning to glare over at Gabi, who giggled before keeping quiet. "THANK you... now then... Blu... while I am touched by your... genuine attempt to make us friends... it'll be a while before I can convince your friends that we're even, and before I stop having thoughts of trying to k-"

"Nigel!" Gabi scolded, to Blu's surprise. "We don't kill other birds!"

The cockatoo rolled his eyes, and added, "But also, I don't want to end up being chased by an alligator across the Acuri River or becoming a buffet treat, so since I'm definitely going to be here for a while, we can slowly start off at the level of... being... acquaintances."

Gabi squealed with delight while Blu nodded in agreement. "Fine with that, Nigel... so, we cool?"

He raised a wing in front of Nigel, while Gabi looked at Jewel for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes and offered a wing, as well, to the pink frog.

Nigel looked at Blu, giving a tiny sign of a smile as he shook wings with him. "Pleasure doing this, cerulean bird."

"That means blue, by the way," pointed out Gabi as she shook Jewel's wing.

#################

**{An hour later}**

"Hey, love birds and family! Over here!"

Having spent their own fun time, Bia and Tiago and Carla had reunited with their parents and Uncle Roberto to head over to the Sanctuary for a well-deserved cooked meal for lunchtime.

But first, they'd been stopped by Rafael, flying over to say, "I didn't think you'd be in Rio already! Your friends must be waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Blu asked.

Before Rafael could answer, he noticed Roberto near Jewel, and said, "Hey, glad to see you again, amigo! _Como está Rio parecendo para você até agora?_"

_"Um conjunto muito diferente do que eu imaginava, Rafael."_

Everyone except Rafael and Roberto had looks of surprise on their faces, with Roberto saying, "What? I dated a bird before that spoke like that to me. Wasn't so hard to learn."

Rafael laughed, and before flying off to head back to his wife and kids, he said, "Okay, I gotta go protect Carlos from his siblings. Catch you birds later. Welcome back!"

As he flew away, Blu said, "Huh, I wonder if he knows about the surprise thing."

############

Once they were inside the house, Jewel and Roberto watched as Blu and the kids began setting up lunch for the six of them.

"Hey, Dad," spoke up Bia, reading the cook book that her father was using. "Did you know that Pasta is actually a really good source of carbohydrates? It also contains protein, and all of the carbohydrates help fuel our body by providing energy that's released slowly over time."

"Like that's good to know," scoffed Tiago, rolling his eyes.

"It IS... especially for birds that get cavities from going on a full-fledged chocolate hunt."

Bia smiled mischievously as Tiago cried, "Dad, it wasn't ALL my fault! I just got hungry, and-"

"Hey, we going to argue or make this pasta for all of us?" Carla exclaimed, returning from charging her iPod. "We're all getting hungry here."

Robert turned to Jewel, asking, "Should I help them?"

Jewel smiled, shaking her head. "No it's more fun for us watching them."

_{Background Music}_

_You've got to stand tall,_

_Even when you're small_

_You've got to sing loud, when they tell you not to talk_

_You need to believe that you were born to be free_

_You've got to let go of all your fear_

_Cuz' it's a Jungle Out Here_

"How's the bread mixing coming, Tiago?"

Lifting up a bag of flour, the boy bird took a few deep breaths to say, "It's coming... along... great!"

Tossing it into the bowl, Tiago slashed the bottom edge, flew up in the air, and lifted the bag up in order for all of the flour to come out.

_Now you come from the city_

_Where everything's pretty and the lights are all too bright_

_And you live your life inside_

_Oh, how do you survive?_

"Whoa!" Tiago cried, falling in after he mixed in the final ingredients.

Coming out, the little bird licked some of the gooey mix off his wing, and licked his lips.

"Mmhhmmmm... it's all good, Dad!"

_Take a look, and_

_Take a chance,_

_Take a moment and you will understand -_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_But there's no reason to be scared_

_It's Just a Jungle Out Here_

Bia was making the salsa, and as her father came over, she asked, "Want to try it, Dad?"

"Sure," replied Blu, using a nearby bag of tortilla chips to take a little scoop.

_You've got to learn to run, before you walk_

_You've got to act tough, even if you're not_

_You need to believe that you're all you need_

_You've got to let go of all your fear_

_Cuz' it's a Jungle Out Here_

As for Carla, she was slicing up the vegetables, but near the end, she was having a little trouble.

Nudging Roberto on the shoulder, Jewel gestured toward Carla, so the "Amazon bird" flew over to the musical-tuned macaw, asking, "Need some help there, Carla?"

"If it's not too much trouble," she replied.

Roberto shook her head. "Not at all, I'd be glad too."

Jewel gave a warm smile, really glad that Blu had convinced Roberto to come and-

_"Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!"_

All of a sudden, Blu flew towards the nearby water fountain, drinking as much as he could, with Bia saying, "Huh... I should probably lower the spicy temperature level."

_So you come from the city_

_Where everything's pretty and the lights are all too bright_

_And you live your life inside_

_Oh, how do you survive?_

_Take a look, and_

_Take a chance,_

_Take a moment and you will understand -_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_Ohhhhhh_

_It's a Jungle Out Here_

_But there's no reason to be scared_

_It's Just a Jungle Out Here!_

Once everything was complete, Roberto was completely amazed. "Whoa, ho, ho... Blu, I didn't know you could take care of all this!"

"What else can I say?" Blu replied. "It's like I always told my kids-"

"Hey, Dad," interrupted Tiago. "Can I show Uncle Roberto how to use firecrackers after lunch?"

"As long as they don't involve real crackers, I'm okay with it," replied Blu. "Just don't blow-"

"Blu!"

"What? I'm kidding!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rio: Journ3y to Hawaii**

_**Chapter 4 - Jewel's Discovery**_

_Author's Note (Wow, already this story is at a thousand views? Thank you so much everyone!)_

_################_

After lunchtime, Carla decided to go and fly over to see Nico and Pedro, who were holding auditions yet again for another "popping" show.

"Man, we REALLY should have brought some of those Amazon animals back with us," exclaimed Pedro.

Nico nodded his head, sadly agreeing. "You just don't see any perfect talent anymore."

"What, seriously? You're gonna count me out of this?" The two birds looked up to see Carla approaching them.

"Oh, no, we weren't talking about you," replied Pedro. "We meant the birds that have been auditioning."

Carla suddenly smiled, saying, "Well, that's your problem... we need to find other animals that are NOT birds."

Nico and Pedro looked at each other, with the parakeet saying, "Well, most of Rio is populated by birds, Carla, so where exactly are we supposed to look?"

"Well, that's the fun part of it," replied the jungle for them... come on, let's go!"

As she began flying away, Nico said, "She's definitely gonna be like one of us someday."

#################

Meanwhile, Blu was taking Roberto on a little tour around the sanctuary to explain how their "love story" came to be.

"Wait, you couldn't fly?" Roberto said, as they walked across the jungle ground. "Really?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," replied Blu. "But I'm starting to think that might have been a good thing cause I would have never done- ow!"

He was knocked down to the ground by a group of baby toucans, with Roberto saying, "Oh, ho, ho, look how cute they are, and-oww!"

He collapsed to the ground after a little toucan bird knocked him down like a bowling ball, and flew off with his other siblings as fast as possible when his father came.

"You'd better behave before I tell your mother, Carlos," exclaimed Rafael, flying down to meet the Macaws. "You okay, amigo?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm good," chuckled Roberto, dusting off some dirt that was on his feathers.

"Precious, aren't they?"

Rafael chuckled, and said, "Yeah, but there's a silver lining to everything... I just don't know it yet, though."

"Uh huh... so, uh, how did you and Blu become friends?"

As Rafael helped Blu get up to his feet, he said, "It was pretty much before I taught him how to try and fly and after he opened up that plane hatch."

"Well, technically speaking," replied Blu. "But, yeah, so... um, do you mind helping me give him a tour of Rio? If your wife doesn't mind..."

"Er... maybe next time, Blu," said Rafael. "But, uh, why isn't Jewel helping?"

Blu shrugged his shoulders. "I offered, but she said she had something important to do."

"Ohhh... I see..." smiled Rafael, a smug smile appearing on his face. He knew about their other anniversary, as well. "Okay, then, see you two later!"

When Rafael was gone, Roberto turned to Blu, asking, "Anything else I should know about Rio?"

Blu shrugged his feathers. "We'll just have to find out, I guess..."

################

A few minutes later, the two of them were on top of the same cliff that Blu had tried to fly off.

"So... how exactly did you get off this rock?" Roberto asked, peering down at the chasm below.

"Me and Jewel pretty much tumbled off," replied Blu, sheepishly. "Wasn't the best flyer still at that point."

Looking at the humans hang-gliding, Roberto felt a little nervous, but Blu said, "Oh, they're not gonna be a problem, we usually just stand on top of their flying mechanism, and feel the wind breeze past us."

"Um... okay, then..." Roberto took a deep breath, and took off into the sky, flying towards one of the nearby hangliders.

Landing on top of it, the young Macaw stood up, keeping his wings at his side, and closed his eyes to feel what Blu had been talking about.

################

Meanwhile, back at the sanctuary, Jewel was about to leave the house to go on her "special trip" when she heard her stomach growling.

"That's weird... I just ate a whole bunch of pasta," thought Jewel. "How can I still be hungry?"

Looking around, the young Macaw noticed the can of Brazilian nuts that the kids had learned how to open and eat, thanks to Blu.

"It's just food, Jewel, it isn't going to kill you."

She walked over to it, and started grabbing small handfuls at a time as she started eating them.

As she chewed and swallowed, Jewel noticed a framed map on the wall in front of the television... she didn't remember seeing that before.

Flying over to it, while munching on the nuts, Jewel saw little stickers of blue birds that she assumed to be Blu were posted on three spots.

One was on Rio de Janeiro, and the other was posted on the location for the Amazon, so Jewel guessed that these stickers were meant to resemble locations that Tulio and Linda had found blue Macaws at.

Then, for the third one, she assumed that it was Minnesota, but Jewel quickly figured out that wasn't the case after seeing actual Minnesota without a sticker.

Lifting up the sticker, Jewel read that it was on a series of green pieces (islands), and she frowned a little at its name.

"Hawaii?" Jewel said, to herself. It sounded familiar to her, but Blu probably knew more about it than she did, so she swallowed the rest of her meal, and flew out of the house to go and find him.

"Could there really be more of us in Hawaii?"

####################

"Why are we here?" Pedro groaned, looking around. "I thought we were going to do auditions, Carla!"

"Don't worry, we will," replied Carla. "I... just want to see if he'll want to be a part of the show without wanting to kill my dad."

Nico sighed, and he said, "Well, in all honesty, Nigel isn't that bad of a singer. I just hope that the truce he and Blu made stays true."

As they heard Nigel's bird call, Pedro gulped, and said, "Guess we gonna find out."

The cockatoo landed in front of them, saying, "Well, this is certainly an interesting day... you here to make sure I'm not hatching some evil plan?"

"I certainly hope not," replied Carla. "We don't accept killers in our show."

"Show?" Nigel said, a little surprised. "You want... me... in your new show?"

Pedro nodded his head, saying, "It's supposed to be other non-birdy animals, but you got some skills, and you didn't get to be a part of the Amazon Untamed show."

Before Nigel could reply, Gabi suddenly appeared, and said, "Oooh, can I be a part of the show, too?"

The cockatoo rolled his eyes as the tree frog said, "Oh, please, please, let me be in it, I can be a great addition!"

"Uh..." The three showrunners looked at each other, and Nico said, "Well, the show ain't exactly fully planned out yet, but I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

Gabi squealed with excitement, hugging Nigel, who groaned, and said, "Fine... just tell me when you're holding auditions or whatever, and I'll find a way to get there."

"All right, cool," exclaimed Pedro. "This show is gonna be off the hook!"

##############

"Hawaii?" Blu and Roberto were looking at the sticker that Jewel had found earlier, and were just as surprised as she was.

"You think there's more of us over there?" Jewel said, looking hopeful.

Blu scratched the side of his head with uncertainty, saying, "Um... well... it IS possible, and that explains the ship we came on... but..."

"But what? This could be an amazing thing, Blu, finding out that there's more of us out there!"

Blu still felt uncertain as he said, "Yeah, but... there must be SOMETHING missing from the picture cause, I mean, here, we got attacked by poachers, and in the Amazon, people tried to cut down the trees."

As for Roberto, he looked at the map, as if something was sparking in his memories, but he shook it off as he said, "Well, guys, I think we got to wait until your human friends decide to tell us... in a few days, I mean."

Jewel sighed, knowing that he was right, but also that ANYTHING could happen in a few days. "I just hope they aren't hurt or anything."

"Oh, I really doubt that," said Blu. "Hawaii isn't kind of like a tropical paradise. It's similar to Rio, actually, except that they have different celebration ceremonies. I think it's called a luau or something... humans love them."

Before Jewel could ask more about what Blu was talking about, Tiago suddenly came landing onto the table, covered in soot.

"Did I make it?" The little Macaw asked, his dizzy head spinning around.

Blu looked down at his feet, suddenly seeing a painted bullseye circle, so he quickly moved his son a few inches, then said, "Yep, you made it... uh... why do you smell like a cannonball?"

"Because Doofus didn't wait for the proper countdown," replied Bia, flying in from outside to join them. "But I'm surprised he made it on the bullseye."

"You're just cranky about the fact that you can't do what I just did," laughed Tiago, lifting up his goggles.

"No, I just prefer to keep all of my feathers," replied Bia.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," said Jewel. "And, Tiago, please take a bath."

"Why? I don't smell bad," replied Tiago. "And Dad said last time that-"

Suddenly, Blu ushered his son towards the bath, saying, "Okay, listen to Mom, son..."

Jewel just rolled her eyes. "Well, we're back home, all right."

####################

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Eduardo," said Mimi, a few hours after watching them take off. "It's only for the summers that they're over there."

Jewel's father sighed, and simply nodded his head. "You're right... I just need to trust Blu and his... human companions... a little more."

Mimi patted him on the back, and was about to say something else when they were interrupted by someone yelling, "Blu! Jewel! Ralfy!"

"Oh, great..." muttered Eduardo as they saw Luiz approach them. "Something wrong?"

The big and fluffy dog nodded his head, saying, "Yeah, they all forgot me... AGAIN... I was SO looking forward to going back to Rio, it's too hot over here!"

Then, he paused to add, "I mean... not that I don't love it here, it's just... sometimes... hot."

Eduardo chuckled a little before saying, "Well, I'm sure they'll have someone come back for you. In the meantime, why don't you-"

"Ooh, ooh, can you teach me what you taught Blu?"

Eduardo looked the dog up and down before saying, "Umm... let me think of something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rio 3: Journey to Hawaii**

Chapter 5 (A Special Night)

_**Author's Note: To people starting out writing out fanfic stories about Rio, or anything else, do NOT let a story like FEAR AND FEATHERS IN LAS VEGAS ruin your writing creativity. I'm honestly not proud of how it turned out; its still a great story, and no offense to Ted Wakeman, but we both ended up going AWOL (sort of), and now I'm trying to balance stories In this category and the FROZEN category**_

_**With that out of the way, in response to my reviewers, I am really touched that you all enjoy the relationships I've written about Blu and his kids. Also, I didn't leave Luiz out of the story, you'll see him later on... to that one family whose daughters love this story, I'm glad you do love it ^~^**_

_**Now then, I'll continue on with the story... but fair warning, it might get a little pg 13 later on**_

_**#################**_

When nighttime had approached, and the children had eaten dinner, they were about to fly away when their mother stood in front of them. "Where do you think you're all going?"

"Uh, with you and Dad," replied Tiago.

Jewel shook her head. "Nope, not tonight, Mr. cannon ball, you're all going to stay here with Uncle Roberto while me and Daddy for enjoy some alone time together."

{At the same moment, outside their birdhouse}

"You don't really have to do that," replied Blu. "I mean, I still need to work on my gift for Jewel, and-"

Roberto shook his head, laughing, and said, "Dude, you deserve to spend a night alone with your wife. Trust me, the kids love me!"

Blu wasn't doubtful about that. "It's just that last time we tried this, they almost sent one off our friends to the Moon via fireworks."

{Back in the birdhouse}

"Okay, fine, I promise not to use any explosives while you're out with Dad," sighed Tiago, feeling a bit bummed out.

"That's my boy," smiled Jewel, and turned to Carla. "Sweetheart, you understand, right?"

Her musical daughter replied, "Of course, Mom, you deserve this... go have fun."

As for Bia, she was busy reading a book, so she just said, "Don't worry about me, Mom."

Jewel chuckled to herself as Blu and Roberto entered the birdhouse, with the Amazon native saying, "All right, love birds, go on, get out and have some fun."

With that, they kissed and hugged their children goodnight as they flew away, also thanking Roberto for babysitting.

"What do you think they'll do?" Bia asked, out of curiosity.

"Beats me," shrugged Tiago. "Probably something all lovey dovey... blegh..."

As for Carla, she just had a mischievous smile on her face.

#################

"Oh, Nige, isn't this just magnificent?" Gabi said, squealing with delight. "We're gonna be in a show together."

"Yeah... my heart is oozing with happiness,".muttered Nigel, who was trying to catch some sleep.

But Gabi didn't usually sleep until midnight, and at the moment, it was only a quarter to 9.

"What do you think we'll sing?"

Nigel yawned, and replied, "I honestly don't know, my dear, but please leave a message when you find out."

"Oh, Nigel, you're so silly sometimes..."

##############

"Yo, what's up, blue beauties," exclaimed Pedro and Nico, seeing their friends approach while they stood out in front of the club entrance.

"Hey, guys," replied Blu. "Wow, how come they're so many people here tonight?"

"First night of show playoffs," said Nico. "The finalists we chose today get to perform, and tomorrow we'll tell them who stays and who goes. Want to watch?"

Jewel nodded her head, saying, "That's why were here... come on, Blu, I'm thirsty."

"Whoa, okay, love hawk, I'm coming, just... phew, slow down a bit!"

As they entered the club, Nico told Pedro, "Okay, buddy, that's it... keep watch for a few minutes until Vinny comes."

"Got it," replied Pedro. "But, brah, do we REALLY need a bouncer?"

"Hey, not all those funky monkeys became nice after seeing a featherless Nigel," said Nico. "Just wait until he comes, okay?"

Pedro nodded his head, and as the canary entered the club, the cardinal said, "Phew, my throat feels dry... I'm gonna get a mango... that sounds SUPER FIRE right now!"

But as he took a quick flight to the nearby market forro, Pedro didn't notice a cloaked bird hurrying into the club.

##################

"Okay, kids, time for bed now," replied Roberto, after having spent an hour of fun time with them. "Come on, Carla's already asleep."

Tiago yawned, but groaned as he said, "We don't feel tired yet, Uncle Roberto. Why don't you sing us a lullaby?"

"Yeah, that's what Mom does," replied Bia.

"Uh..." Roberto took some time to think about that since he'd never done one before. "Well... I'll think of something. Just get ready for bed, and I'll sing it to you two."

Tiago did a fist pump in the air, saying, "All right, cool!"

So, almost ten minutes later, when they were in their room, Roberto said, "Okay, just go easy on me this first night, all right? I'm not quite as imaginable as your mother with this kind of thing."

"That's fine," replied Bia. "Not all birds can think up lullabies in a few seconds; that's just a gift Mom has.."

"Well that's very sweet, Bia," said Roberto, smiling. "Okay... uh... let me see..."

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_Don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday it will rain, rain, rain..._

When he finished that, Roberto smiled as the two kids began to yawn and go to sleep.

################

"So, who's first to perform?" Blu said, as he and Jewel stood at a table.

"I don't know... um..." She looked around, seeing for some kind of line of contestants but couldn't find anything. "Hopefully someone good."

Before Blu could reply, Pedro came on stage, crying out, "Yo, yo, how you birds doing tonight? Who's ready for an awesome show?"

As the birds cheered, the cloaked one from earlier sat in a dark corner, not wanting to be seen. "Just watch one person, and go home..."

"All right, everyone, listen up," said Nico. "This first guy's a little young, so don't be so rough on him. Give it up for Miguel!"

Then, a scarlet Macaw appeared on the state as the music began to play, and he began to sing his song.

_Baby are you down down down down down,_

_Down, down_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_Down, down_

_You oughtta know, tonight is the night to let it go,_

_Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control_

_So leave it behind 'cause we have a night to get away_

_So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape_

_So baby don't worry,_

_You are my only,_

_You won't be lonely,_

_Even if the sky is falling down._

_You'll be my only,_

_No need to worry,_

_Baby are you down down down down down?_

_Down, Down._

_Baby are you down down down down down?_

_Down, Down._

_Even if the sky is falling down._

Blu and Jewel were a little surprised but pleased that this young bird could sing.

As for Carla, her eyes were sparkling a little bit, and was smiling like Christmas had came early.

##########

About an hour later, she was starting to feel sleepy, so Carla quickly snuck out, and was about to fly away when she heard someone say, "Hey, wait!"

Carla turned around, and felt herself blush as the scarlet Macaw flew towards her. "You forgot your cloak."

"Oh... uh... thanks..." said Carla. "Um... you sang good... earlier... you'll definitely be in the show."

Miguel chuckled nervously, saying, "Well, I don't mind if I'm not... this is kind of a first time thing for me, but I guess the birds over here enjoy it, so... oh, I'm sorry, forgot my manners. I'm Miguel, what's your name?"

"Carla," replied the young Macaw.

"That's a nice name," said Miguel. "I am guessing those two birds back in there are your parents?"

Carla replied, "Oh... yeah... mom and dad... every one else calls them Blu and Jewel."

Miguel nodded his head, saying, "My mom's name is Cecilia, but she's resting at home right now. And I haven't seen my dad since I was a baby... Mom said that he'd gone to help family in the Amazon or rainforest or something, but he's having trouble with some other birds that's delaying his return."

Before Carla could say something else, Miguel said, "Anyway, need someone to fly with? I actually live around the area that your guys' sanctuary is at."

"Really?" Carla said. "Oh, yeah, sure, that's cool."

Miguel chuckled, and the two of them flew off into the sky... just as Blu and Jewel came out for some fresh air.

"Wow, Blu," swooned the female Macaw. "I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Uh... I'm full of surprises..." said Blu, swiping at his forehead. "Oh, boy... Phew... I wish I could check up on the kids."

But Jewel had other plans for him that night.

"Come on, Blu, Roberto has them taken care of... I haven't had fun like this with just you in a LONG time."

She was very close to Blu, who started chuckling nervously. "Okay, my sweetheart, but don't eat so much of the food here. It'll make you sick tomorrow..."

"Why would I eat here? I'm not hungry."

"Well, that's not the case like it was three plates ago... ow, okay, sorry!"


End file.
